


Don't Save Me

by Ghanisfics



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanisfics/pseuds/Ghanisfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control freaking Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the official video for 'Attack'.

Title: Don't save me   
Author: Leto's Ghanima  
Type: RPS  
Fandom: 30 Seconds To Mars  
Pairing: Jared/Shannon  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: PLEASE READ THIS: incest slash, non con, bondage, mild violence, bad language. Not for sensitive souls!   
Disclaimer: This is fiction. And it's not going to make me rich.  
Beta: Myr  
Mood creation: 'Attack', 'Hunter' and 'Savior' from 30 Seconds To Mars - 'A Beautiful Lie'.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Shannon walked into the hotel room and allowed himself to snap out of his musings long enough to take in the sight. A nasty curse escaped his lips; it was definitely one of the crappiest hotels they'd ever stayed at. The bed actually looked like one of those old hospital beds with an iron bars head-end. Creepy.

Walking over to the window, he took a look outside; as morose as the room's interior. It was hot inside. Of course, the window didn't open and the air conditioning was broke. Fuck'em, and that non-smoking sign on the door too! He lit up a cigarette.

Slowly the stress left his body, making room for the anticipated exhaustion. Looking back on their performance that evening, he felt annoyingly unsatisfied. The crowd had been unreceptive and Jared had been nervous to the point of becoming aggressive. Shannon had spent the better part of the evening absorbing the negative waves emanating from both and trying to make their audience embrace the emotional content of the music. He had felt some response, though not enough to his liking.

Right now, he just wanted to empty his mind and catch up on his sleep. When the door opened, he knew without turning around that it was Jared. He never shied away from his brother's look and today should not be an exception. Looking up confidently, he found Jared averting his eyes before they could make eye contact. His younger brother crossed the room, dropped his bag next to the bed, and fell down on it, face down, smothering a groan in the pillow.

"I'm quitting. No more. It's over."

"Whatever," Shannon mumbled.

Jared turned around on the bed and faced his brother.

"I'm through with them, all of them. They're not worth it," he went on.

Sniggering at his brother's pouting face Shannon unexpectedly felt some kind of relief. He wondered why, because he knew his brother well enough. Ashes falling on the carpet distracted him, and he thought he'd better find something that could serve as an ash tray before he burnt a whole into it.

"I'm sooo appreciative of your support. I've been trying to quit for four months now and you're my rock in these difficult days. I couldn't do it without you," Jared sneered at him, getting upright on the bed.

Shannon fixed him and snapped his fingers holding the cigarette, sending more ashes flying down.

Jared snorted. Bending over, he dove into his bag. When he got up again he was holding two pairs of handcuffs.

The blood froze in Shannon's veins, and he struggled to get his nerves back under control.

"Where the _fuck_ did you get those!"

He had wanted to growl and instead his voice had shrieked. He could kill himself.

"Tomo gave them to me." Jared threw him a devilish grin.

"Quit fucking with me, you fart."

Jared laughed out aloud.

"I swear! Bert gave them to him, for his birthday. He told him he was old enough now for some more serious games with his girlfriend. 'Said Tomo would thank him later."

Playfully, Jared launched one of the handcuffs towards his brother. Shannon caught them and threw them back at him at once, nearly hitting Jared in the head. Jared rolled over the bed, still laughing.

"Oh would you just relax, you brooding big bear," he said when he finally calmed down. Putting the handcuffs back in his bag, he got up and went towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said over his shoulder, "I wanna see you smile when I get back. You're positively ruining my good mood this evening."

Shannon sighed. Jared was right: _he_ was the one handling this crappy experience badly, not his bro. He should lighten up and hopefully, he would be able to sleep his dark mood off that night. Throwing the fag in the trashcan, he went over to the bed, dropped down on his back and stretched his arms above his head, leaving one leg dangling down.

He was about to doze off when Jared returned from the bathroom, bare-chested. He crawled on the bed and settled between his brother's legs. Shannon lifted his eyebrows.

"Forgot something." Jared smiled at him.

"What?"

"You were great this evening. You saved us," Jared whispered, placing his hands on both sides of his brother's head and leaning over him.

Shannon stared up at him, battling with the contradictory emotions inside his head. A feeling of guilt was getting the upper hand when all of a sudden he felt an iron grip around his left wrist. He screamed and jumped off the bed. Jared had moved as fast as quicksilver and was already halfway through the room, heading for the bathroom again.

"Jared! Get those off me! Jared!!!" Shannon yelled. His wrist hurt like hell from his frantic pulling on the cuffs. He was on the verge of panic and he knew it. Jared disappeared into the bathroom without looking around.

"Get back here, you fuck!!!" he raged.

Shannon lost it. He was sixteen again and a policeman was pushing him down to the ground, forcing his hands behind his back. He was scared.

"Jared! Jared …"

_Please …_

The pain in his wrist brought him back to himself. He had to stop pulling at those cuffs or he would draw blood. Slowly, he forced himself to calm down. Anger rose inside of him. He had no choice but to wait. Damn Jared and his stupid games!

He lay down on the bed again. The exhaustion was going to kill him. Moist damp escaped from the bathroom while Jared was taking his shower. Feeling the temperature inside the room rising, his mind became clouded.

 

When he opened his eyes, he realized he must have dozed off. Jared was lying next to him, propped up on his left elbow, and looking down at him. His hair was still wet and he smelt of lavender soap. He was wearing a faded old pair of jeans. The look in his eyes was soft and Shannon had trouble remembering why he had been so angry earlier on.

Leaning over him, Jared placed a quick kiss on his brother's lips. "Love ya," he whispered.

Shannon sighed at the feeling of those soft lips caressing his. He reached out to grab his brother's head and deepen the kiss. The pain in his wrists brought back realization. He groaned. His right wrist was chained as well know. He stayed calm this time, feeling a little depressed.

"Jay, stop this," he said empathically.

"Just play along," Jared said, placing little kisses all over his brother's face, "please …"

"I'm not in the mood for this," Shannon complained. _Who are you fooling? This is not a game._

"Stop whining," Jared singsonged and kissed him full on the mouth. He stretched out over his brother's body and rubbed their loins together. With his right hand, he pulled up Shannon's T-shirt and began playing with a nipple.

Shannon didn't fight the physical reaction of his body, knowing it would be useless. He coiled up against his brother's body as much as the handcuffs allowed him and nuzzled Jared's neck. Hearing Jared gasp, he felt his brother's excitement rise; a growing hardness pushing against his thigh. Jared's lips covered his mouth and his tongue pushed inside, while his right hand slipped down and disappeared inside Shannon's jeans.

Moaning sensually inside his brother's mouth, Shannon returned the feverish kisses. He moved his hips in rhythm with Jared's strokes, knowing what effect he was having on his brother. Sure enough, Jared broke off the kiss and feverishly began to pull at Shannon's pants. In the struggle caused by his excitement, he scratched his brother's skin in more than one place. A sigh of relief escaped Jared's lips when he finally got rid of the jeans, seeking the warmth of his brother's body again.

Shannon pulled up one leg and Jared's hand slid down over the inside of his thigh. Staring into Jared's dilated pupils, he felt his brother's hand curl around his cock again. As he lifted his head to lick Jared's throat, he moved his mouth closer to his brother's ear.

"I'll play …," he whispered, "just get them off …"

For a fraction of a second, he felt his brother hesitate.

_God, I came so close._

Then Jared shook his head.

"Huhuh," Jared grinned and bent over to kiss him again.

Shannon turned his head away, knowing very well what he was getting himself into. He felt his brother's body stiffen. The next moment he had been roughly pulled over on his stomach. He braced himself.

A slick finger entered him. Could have been worse … The finger worked his opening insistently but without forcing. Some of the tension left Shannon's body and he gave in to the movement, pushing up his hips invitingly when a second finger searched its way in. He felt Jared's hot body pressing up against his back. A third finger slipped in easily. He thrust upward, riding his brother's fingers, making Jared moan in anticipation. He felt his sibling's lips graze his neck. Jared was surrendering to his excitement again. However, Shannon doubted he would get another chance at convincing his brother. He tried to find the right words anyway. Then the warmth of Jared's body was gone and he realized his brother was taking off his pants. No, wait …

Pressing his body against him again, Jared's hard cock rubbed against Shannon's crack.

"Get your legs underneath yourself," Jared breathed hoarsely in his neck, pushing invitingly against his thighs. Briefly, Shannon considered giving in. No …

Jared pushed in, roughly, way too roughly. _Jesus Jared …_

For some time neither of them moved. Shannon's feeling of despair slowly slipped out of him. He wasn't surprised when Jared finally started to move inside him slowly and carefully, so different from the rough treatment he had inflicted up on his brother just a few moments ago. _And it's just the beginning._

He was still hurting, but he started to move in rhythm with his brother. He could hear the sob of relief Jared barely managed to suppress. He gave in to the sensual movement and nearly forgot about the pain, feeling Jared's hands caressing his back and thighs. He could settle for this, forget about the fight. _Slowly, Jared, make it last …_

He groaned in surprise when Jared pulled out of him. "Turn around," he heard his brother whisper in his ear. The "please" was there but would not be voiced. This time he obeyed and rolled over on his back, meeting his brother's look. Jared was still trying to keep up appearances, staring at him with those hypnotizing eyes. Shannon let his brother pull up his knees against his chest and push back in. It still hurt but he let out a small moan, closing his eyes.

Jared started moving inside him again, slowly, maybe even hesitatingly. Shannon liked the rhythm and wanted to enjoy it as long as possible.

"Shan' …"

His brother's whispered plea against his lips was difficult to ignore. Shannon opened his eyes. With a hint of a smile, he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and welcomed the first powerful thrust. More of those followed, Jared speeding up the rhythm and pushing deeper each time, hitting Shannon's prostate at every thrust.

Shannon thrashed under his brother, trying to steady his hands but barely feeling the pain now anyway. He tried to stay in sync with his brother, but feeling he didn't have enough strength left he gave himself up to his orgasm. He knew Jared could have gone on for much longer but his brother followed him almost immediately. Shannon enjoyed the feeling of the pulsing cock inside him almost as much as his own release.

As Jared collapsed on top of him, Shannon guessed his brother's barely audible whisper: "… love you …"

"I know …," he sighed.

 

Darkness. Sleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

When Shannon woke up the room was pitch dark. His wrists were hurting like hell but the cuffs were gone. Jared was curled up against him, his head resting on Shannon's chest, his ear against his brother's heart. He lowered his arms and softly stroked Jared's head.

"It's alright," Shannon whispered.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Forget it. Let's just drop it." _I know you won't._

Jared waited a few minutes and finally delivered: "Don't _do_ that anymore."

Shannon sighed but remained silent.

"Just _don't_," Jared repeated.

Shannon resigned: there was no way around this.

"I -"

"You ignored every fucking signal I gave you this evening," Jared cut in, "you never even looked at me!"

_Grossly exaggerated._ He would have to find the right words to soothe his kid brother. This was the most difficult part.

Jared kept his head stubbornly glued to his brother's chest. Shannon stroked his back.

"You always reproach others they want to win regardless of being right or not about something, but yourself you never give in."

He felt Jared biting his lips.

"You know I did what was right this evening," he softly continued.

"That's not the point!"

Shannon placed a finger on his brother's lips.

"You're right, I won't do it again, I promise."

_Until next time._

Shannon closed his eyes, knowing he was hurting too much to get any sleep that night. He listened until his brother's breathing became even.


End file.
